When Worlds Collide
by Wingstar23
Summary: Draco is forced to care for his worst enemy when an aging potion goes wrong and Harry is turned into a 5-year-old.One catch: he can't hurt Harry in any way because Dumbledore is watching his every move. What would you do? PG for mild languange and such.
1. Default Chapter

**_When Worlds Collide_**   
  
A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, I don't make money off this and I do this for fun, not for any other reason. So don't sue me please .   
  
Chapter one: So it begins...   
  
When magic goes awry and you find yourself in mortal danger your greatest enemy can become your best friend. Such is the case in this story.   
  
It all started innocently enough- in the dungeons of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry Potter and his two closest friends sat at the very back of Snape's potions class trying not to be noticed.   
  
Harry glanced down at his watch for the third time in two minutes and was surprised to find that he'd only managed to make halfway through the two-hour lesson. He looked over to his right and smiled a little as he watched Hermione's hand frantically moving back and forth across her notebook page, leaving behind row upon row of her neat, small handwriting. Beside her on the farthest end of the table the three shared, Ron was staring blankly off into space.   
  
Hermione noticed Harry watching Ron try to stay awake and she glared at him. "You really should be listening." she chided "This is all very important you know. It's going to be on our quiz Friday, plus if you don't take down the notes you'll never get the potion right!"   
  
Harry sighed resignedly and picked up his quill. He waited until Hermione had turned back to her own notebook before putting the tip of his quill to paper. Might as well keep myself busy if I'm going to be stuck here for the next hour… he thought, letting his hand move the soft eagle-feather across his page.   
  
Harry was just starting to add wings to the messy circle of ink he'd scribbled when Hermione elbowed him hard in the ribs.   
  
"Harry!" she hissed "You need to pay attention! We're trying out aging potions and if you do it wrong you'll be in real trouble."   
  
The boy-who-lived sighed again and reluctantly looked up. He watched Snape making a diagram on the board, listening half-heartedly as the potions master began to describe the aging potion and its effects.   
  
"This potion, as indicated by the name, will age you by two to three years. It will wear off in precisely an hour. When brewed incorrectly however, the effects can become permanent." Snape was saying.   
  
"What's so bad about being seventeen?" Ron muttered to Harry. "I could take my Apparating test then…"   
  
"What is so bad about it, mister Weasley, is that you might not become older." Snape sneered, once again reminding the class of how sharp his hearing was "The potion could reduce your age instead of accelerating it and you would forever be a child. Or worse, if you do as poor a job as Longbottom will, you could become a child trapped in an adult's body. That is why only fifth-years such as yourselves are taught how to brew it. "   
  
"This potion is highly volatile." Snape cautioned as he turned back to the rest of the class. "It is made of a precise combination of belladonna essence, powdered dragon's horn, moonstone and shredded boomslang skin. The exact measurements are given in your textbooks." He turned his hard black eyes on Neville. "You'll want to be especially careful while brewing this potion, Longbottom. Belladonna is poisonous and we wouldn't want you injured now would we?" His every word dripped sarcasm and the cold gleam in his eyes suggested that he would just love to see Neville rushed to the hospital wing, whimpering and sobbing from the effects of the belladonna.   
  
Neville swallowed hard and turned white, sinking down in his seat. Snape smirked and turned back to the rest of the class. "Pair off and start your potions. Before you drink this potion, you are to make sure it is properly prepared. Bring it to me and I shall tell you if it is fit to drink." He saw Harry immediately turn to Ron and a slow smile spread across his face. "I think not, Potter. You will work with mister Malfoy."   
  
Harry glared at him, but managed to keep a hold on his anger as he grabbed his books and stomped off towards Malfoy.   
  
"Well, well famous Harry Potter's come to work with me, has he?" Draco smirked. "Snape knew you'd botch your potion and paired you with a real wizard, did he?"   
"Sod off and let's get this over with." Harry shot back. "I don't want to be here; you don't want to be here so let's just make the stupid potion and then we can both get away from each other, alrght?"   
  
"Awww, did I offend you?" Malfoy asked in mock concern. "Did my reminding you of what a git you are upset you?"   
  
"No, your complete lack of anything resembling human qualities upsets me." Harry retorted "Now shut up and give me the belladonna essence. I don't trust you not to poison me with it."   
  
Draco smiled wickedly at him, picked up the small phial of pre-measured, greenish-purple liquid and purposely dropped it into their bubbling cauldron. "Butterfingers." he shrugged.   
  
"I hate you." Harry muttered, turning and taking up his knife. "And one day, I'll give you yours…"

Twenty minutes before the end of class found Harry and Draco at Snape's desk, showing the professor their light purple potion.

Harry crossed his fingers inside the pocket of his robes, praying fervently that it was done right. He dreaded the thought of having to spend his lunch hour with both Snape _and_ Malfoy. He repressed a shudder and watched anxiously as Snape took the potion from Malfoy.

The potions master held the delicate phial up to a nearby candle, letting the soft light filter through the pale potion. "It seems in order." he said slowly, still eyeing the mixture critically. Finally, he nodded at Draco. "Fine work mister Malfoy, ten points to Slytherin. Go back to your cauldron and have Potter test it for you."

Malfoy smirked at Harry, giving the other boy a slight shove forwards as they made his way back to their desk. "Ladies first." he said in a would-be courteous voice.

Harry closed his eyes for a second as he felt a white hot surge of anger rising in his throat. Be. Calm. he told himself If you kill him, you'll be sent to Azkaban with the Dementors.

He shuddered at the thought then turned back to Draco, feeling oddly as if a shadow had fallen over him. "You know it's surprising that you can come up with these witty remarks. One would think someone with so little intelligence wouldn't have enough brain cells to think and breathe at the same time."

Draco turned scarlet as a few nearby Gryffindors snickered. "Oh yeah, Potter? If I'm the stupid one how come you're drinking the potion and not me?"

Harry faltered for a second. "I'm not!" he said at last "I'm not putting anything you've made into my mouth Malfoy!"

Just as Harry turned to grab his bookbag, Snape swept up beside them. "Trouble boys?" he asked silkily.

"No si-" Harry started.

Malfoy cut him off. "Yes, sir, Potter won't take the potion because he wants me to fail!"

Snape arched an eyebrow at Harry. "Potter, don't think because you are famous that you can do as you please. Now drink the potion, I don't want to have to see your face in my dungeons after class hours."

Harry stood his ground. "And if I don't?" he challenged.

Snape gave him a hard look. "Then you will find yourself in my office, everyday after classes dissecting rat spleens and pulling apart frog's brains. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry repressed another surge of annoyed anger and forced himself to say 'yes sir, very clear.' in as respectful a tone as he could muster.

Draco grinned maliciously at Harry as he handed the other boy the crystal phial. Harry resisted the urge to punch Malfoy in the face and snatched the phial from him. He peered into the potion, trying to see if it had been tampered with or not, then reluctantly took a small swallow.  
Snape waited expectantly, a strange glitter in his black eyes as he waited for the potion to take effect. Five minutes and then ten had passed and still nothing seemed to be happening.

"Why isn't it working?" Draco demanded furiously "What did you do to it Potter!?"

Harry glared at him. "_I _didn't do anything! You're the one that-" He broke off suddenly and gripped the edge of the desk with two hands.

"What wrong?" snapped Malfoy "Why do you look as if you're going to pass out?"

"It is the potion taking effect." Snape explained calmly, seemingly indifferent to Harry's suffering. "It creates a momentary feeling of dizziness as it ages you. He should be fine in a moment or two."

But Harry was not fine, in fact he felt as though the entire world were closing in on him. He sank to all fours, his fingers gripping the uneven edges of the flagstone floor as his vision began to blur and he felt himself start to tremble.

By now the entire class was gathered around Harry and Draco, trying to get a glimpse of the young man kneeling on the floor. Hermione and Ron elbowed their way to the front of the crowd and Ron gasped in horror.

"He's pale as death!" the young man exclaimed "Hermione, is this supposed to happen?!"

"No, it isn't, something's not right!" Hermione squeaked in alarm "He's been poisoned! We have to get him to the hospital wing!"

She shoved past the small knot of students in front of her and knelt beside Harry. "Harry?" she asked shakily "Harry, can you hear me? We're bringing you to the hospital wing. We're going to get you help…"

Harry heard her and tried to tell her he was alright, but his voice seemed to have deserted him. He felt his bones being compressed, as if in some sort of vice and his scar suddenly seared with pain. He closed his eyes against the pain and grabbed hold of Hermione's robes.

Snape saw Harry shrinking before his eyes; the tall, almost-grown young man slowly becoming a small child. He inhaled sharply and swore under his breath. "What did you put in that potion Malfoy?" he demanded of the Slytherin.

"I-it wasn't me…" Draco stammered "I-it was Harry! He measured out the ingredients! I just put them in the cauldron!"

Snape cursed again and turned to the rest of the class. "Class dismissed." He said shortly. "Everyone is to leave the classroom as quickly as possible." No one moved. "Immediately!" Snape roared.

Every student bolted for their desks. Malfoy made to leave but Ron pulled him back.

"You're not going anywhere Malfoy!" he yelled furiously "Put him right!"

Malfoy shoved Ron back and away from him. "I _told _you Weasley, it wasn't me!" With that the Slytherin boy snatched up his bookbag and stormed out of the room.

"H-hermione…" Harry spoke up at last, his voice small and high-pitched "I-I think I'm going to…to…" But before Harry could finish his sentence he'd fallen forwards in Hermione's arms, unconcious.

Ron lunged forwards and caught the child-sized Harry in his arms before he hit the floor. "Now what do we do?" he asked shakily.

"Get him to the hospital wing you idiot." Snape said icily, his calm tones belying the grave glint in his eyes. "You, Granger, get Headmaster Dumbledore and tell him we have an emergency. I will be waiting for him in the hospital wing with Potter, assuming he's snapped out of it by then."

Ron and Hermione nodded shortly and hurriedly left the classroom.

Snape stood alone for a moment in the now empty room, replaying the last five minutes in his mind. He didn't understand it… The potion had looked virtually flawless. And even if it was a little off, it shouldn't have had that kind of effect on the boy. At worse he'd expected the potion not to work at all, or simply age Harry half a year instead of two. Why then had completely this happened? He shook his head and started walking towards the hospital wing, thinking that he'd get his answers soon enough.

A/N: Okay, so I caved and started writing a Harry Potter ficcy… First one of this type that I've written and I want all the cc's anyone cares to throw at me! Anything you got, I wanna hear it so I can improve on this. . Thankies to all who read and/or review this.

Later days,

Tenshi Kitsune


	2. Awake And Afraid

A/N: I heard the shouted cries of UPDATE! and decided I should as I have been ignoring my fics of late. Well, here you are then- updates. Oh yeah, I neither own nor profit from any of the HP characters cries. On to the story then...

Meanwhile in the hospital wing, Ron was sitting by Harry's bedside waiting for his best friend to wake up. He wondered vaguely why Hermione was taking so long to get Dumbledore, then remembered that she'd only seen the Headmaster's office once.

"Come on Hermione," he whispered "hurry up…"

As if on cue, the door of the hospital wing swung open and Ron jumped to his feet, his eyes lighting up in relief as he whirled to face whoever was at the door. His face fell again as he caught sight of the tall, black-robed figure sweeping down the ward towards him and the still unconscious Harry.

"I asked for a bumblebee and I got a snake…" Ron muttered sullenly, trying to keep his voice low.

The potions master glared at him. "I'd watch what I said if I were you Weasley. _I'm_ the only one in this school who has the potions skills to make an antidote to whatever Potter took. I might decide the cure is too difficult for me to make and just leave him like this."

"But of course, you would never do something like that. Am I right, Severus?" a new voice asked from the doorway.

Snape inclined his head respectfully. "Of course, Headmaster. I wouldn't _dream_ of leaving Potter a five-year-old forever." he replied smoothly, though his tones implied otherwise.

Dumbledore smiled a little and shook his head in amusement. "Is that what was so urgent?" he asked lightly, going over to Harry's bed and looking down at the small boy in under the covers. "The way Miss Granger described what had happened I thought I'd walk in to find Harry three feet tall and covered in tentacles."

Ron looked around Dumbledore to Hermione who stood behind the older wizard. Her cheeks were bright red and she gave Ron a helpless sort of look. "I-I was afraid…" she stammered. "I thought Harry was in serious trouble…"

Dumbledore put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's alright. If I was your age and one of my best friends had suddenly collapsed, I would have been frightened too."

Hermione smiled tremulously at him and turned back to Harry. "Do you know what happened to him?" she asked worriedly. "Why did he turn into a little boy?

"I have many theories." Dumbledore told her, still gazing down at the sleeping Harry. "I think we shall see which one is correct in…" he pulled his twelve-handed watch out of his pocket and studied it for a second. "approximately two minutes."

He turned to the others. "I need you to take three steps back." he instructed, stepping back himself. "I cannot risk having Harry see one of us."

"What? Why not?" Ron asked in confusion. "Harry's seen us plenty of times!"

"Idiot." Snape snapped, backing away as far as he could without having to leave the room "He will be bound to you if he sees you when he wakes!"

"Now, now Severus." Dumbledore chided lightly. "No need for insults." He addressed Ron again. "Professor Snape is trying to tell you that one of the after effects of this kind of transformation is that the victim will be bound to the first person he sees. That's why I asked you all to step back out of Harry's line of sight. I cannot risk having him bound to one of us- the one he first sees will become like his parent and he will never want to leave that person until the day he is restored to his proper age."

"Oh! Is it like when a newborn baby sees their parents for the first time?" Hermione asked in awe. "They have the images imprinted in their minds and become attached right away?"

Dumbledore beamed at her. "As usual Miss Granger your intelligence astounds me."

Hermione blushed. To cover her embarrassment she shoved Ron backwards. "You're too close!" she snapped. "D'you _want_ to have to take care of a five-year-old!"

"Oi, I wasn't even close to him!" Ron protested "Don't shove me around when it's you who's in his space!"

"I was not-!" Hermione started to argue back. Suddenly she froze and pulled Ron even farther back. "H-he's waking up!" she breathed. "I saw his eyes move."

All eyes turned to watch as Harry slowly made his way back to the conscious world. The little boy blinked a few times, trying to see where he was but without his glasses everything was one big blur. He sat up and crawled to the edge of the bed, reaching for the night-table and feeling around for the familiar wire frames of his glasses, still unaware that only a few feet away eight pairs of eyes were fixed on him. He pulled the now too-big glasses on and they slipped right off his face. Harry tried again to put them on, this time holding them to his eyes with his hands. He looked up and the first thing that came into focus was a set of star patterned, deep blue robes. His eyes widened in apprehension and he followed the robe upwards until he came to a lined and ancient face. His eyes moved higher still until he was staring directly into a pair of light blue eyes, nearly hidden behind half moon spectacles.

Five-year-old Harry Potter jumped back in surprise and dropped his glasses. "H-how'd I get here!" he cried in alarm "Th-this isn't my room! And why is there people watching me sleep!"

"Harry, don't be afraid." Hermione reassured, going at once to the little boy's side and picking up his glasses. "_Miniatura_." she breathed. The glasses in her hands shrunk by three sizes and she handed them back to Harry, who hastily shoved them back on and scrambled back from her.

"How many of you _are_ there!" he yelped in horror. He looked around him and his eyes got wider and wider at the sight of each face until tears had started in his emerald eyes. "What happened?" he asked shakily "Why's there so many people here? An' why am I in the hospital wing?"

Dumbledore moved forwards and knelt before Harry. "You had an accident." the older wizard explained "You passed out and we brought you here."

"Why did I pass out!" Harry cried, his voice panicked and starting to waver "What happened t'me?"

"You took an aging potion and, for some reason, it reversed your age instead of increasing it." the headmaster explained gently "That's why you fainted. Now I need your help, do you remember anything that happened before you took the potion?"

Harry started to shake his head, then his tear-filled eyes widened and he reached into his shirt pocket and drew out the glass phial he'd taken the potion from. "I took this an' then I felt kinda funny an' it all went black an' then I was here." he told Dumbledore. "An' that's it."

Dumbledore examined the phial for a minute, then looked back at Harry. "Do you remember what you put in this?"

Harry nodded. "I made it like the teacher said, 'cept Malfoy was s'posed t'help me an' he wasn't. He just put it in the glass an' gived it to P'fessor Snape t'see."

"I knew it!" Ron cried "Malfoy must have put something in it when he put the potion in the phial! _He's_ the reason it turned Harry into a kid!"

"Talk sense Weasley." Snape spat. "I examined the potion myself, I think I would have noticed if it had been tampered with."

Ron turned red and started to argue back, but Hermione spoke up before he could open his mouth. "Alright, we know that whatever went wrong had to have been sometime before Harry took the potion and after Professor Snape looked it over." She looked up at Dumbledore "But the only person to have it in their hands in that time other than Harry was Malfoy…"

Harry, who had been listening intently to the discussion up until then, pulled on Dumbledore's sleeve. "I didn't put anyfin' in it." he said solemnly "An' when I had th' potion, it looked funny. It had li'l leaves onna top of it."

Dumbledore nodded and turned to Snape. "Severus? Would you please go fetch Mister Malfoy for us?" he asked softly.

Snape nodded shortly and swept out of the hospital wing towards the Slytherin common room.

A/n: And it ends because I am tired and need to get up early tomorrow. Hope you liked it and I apologize for the shortness, but life is crazy so I haven't got alot of time at the moment. More later, I promise!

Tenshi Kitsune


End file.
